A Nightmare coming true
by Mellischatzi3
Summary: When he slowly pulled her pants off her,she screamed once more. Her worse nightmare was coming true now. Very dramatic in the 1th Chapter; Calleigh&Eric are having a child;But something happen in their life that may change everything forever.Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

"No please!" she screamed, a touch of plead and desperation in her voice. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she begged him to stop a second time. She fought against the ropes on her wrists but failed once more. She closed her eyes shut when he removed his pants and was now coming towards her. Tied up in the bed, there was nothing she could do to stop him. When she felt his palm on her upper thigh, she opened her eyes just to see him being on top of her. The panic settled in when she felt his palm on her pants, now opening the zipper. "-noo.." she cried out in fear and wiggled beneath him. But he wouldn't listen, instead he just smirked at her. When he slowly pulled her pants off her, she screamed once more. Her worse nightmare was coming true now. Her eyes showed pure fear by now, she tried to squirm away from him, but the ropes on her wrist didn't let that happen.

She wouldn't held back a shudder when she felt his fingers trailing up to her breasts. The feeling of his hands on her made her sick in the stomach and she tried hard to held back an other shudder when his hands arrived at his destination. She shocked her head no and squeezed shut her eyes for a second. The fear and disgust was written down on her face. Again she cried out when he gave her breasts a squeeze. "Please, stop it.." she breathed, "I-I..I will do whatever you want me to.." she said, nearly in a whisper and took a shaky breath, "j-just stop.." she pleaded. The tears had stopped now and she found a part of her coming back to senses. He just laughed at her, stroking her cheek in the process. He unbuttoned the first button of her blouse, while taking a look at her breasts. Then he smirked and bent down to her.

She could feel his hot breath against her cheek at first, then it wandered against her right ear. "You are already doing what I want," he whispered in her ear and before leaning back up, he plant a light kiss on her forehead. She immediately flinched back, pressing her head back in the mattress but he caught her anyway, "-just keep going like this beautiful!" he said and smiled at her. She moaned at his comment and turned her head a bit, looking directly at the picture of her and Eric on the dresser. It was taken just a few days ago, and she couldn't stop a fresh tear that rolled down her cheek and hit the pillow underneath her right away.

That moment didn't get unseen by him, and he climbed off her with a sigh, and walked around the bed and took the picture in his hands, "no.." she chocked out, fearing his intentions for a moment. She didn't want him to touch it, to even look at the picture. His face seemed emotionless for a moment and he didn't care about her comment. After a few seconds just staring at the picture he put it back and turned around to her, "I'm sorry _Calleigh_, but I think he won't be here in time." He just said and smiled at her, turning the picture around so she couldn't see the picture by itself any more. She stared in the nothing for a moment, once the picture was gone she had nothing to look at. More tears ran down her cheeks, caused by the hurting memory of their fight just a few hours ago.

"_Eric that's dangerous!" She shouted at him, after hours of talking she was getting impatient. Why wouldn't he understand that being undercover by the mafia was dangerous. And being a snitch for the department wasn't going to help him there. She had lost Jake already. Suddenly hurting memories hit her mind and she abruptly stopped thinking about him. She had seen what a mess it was when Eric tried to help his father, and played double agent. Not again. "Eric, you have a daughter and a wife now!" she said and took a shaky breath, "You don't know the mafia, you don't know to what they are able to." She said in a much calmer voice than she had started with. "I..-" she paused and narrowed her eyes to the floor, "-I don't want to lose you.." she said nearly in a whisper._

_She finally looked up at him, and he met her eyes. Seeing the hurt, desperation and fear in them it nearly broke is heart to see her like this. "Cal.." he started and took a step forward, touching her arm. "You won't lose me, you both won't!" he said, and sighed. "I will take care of me, and-" he paused and narrowed his eyes just above her head on the wall. He wasn't sure how to continue, "-and it's just one time. I just have to give the FBI a list of names, then I'm out of it." He said, and almost smiled at her. Hoping she would understand now._

"_No!" she raised her voice again and took a step backwards, out of his reach. Almost missing the contact immediately. She crossed her arms above her chest, "You don't understand," she stated and shocked her head, "You have- we have a daughter now. You can't go through life and risking your life for your job!" she hissed, and almost shouted again."Don't you understand that I fear your life? That I fear our life!" she said, she didn't let him comment this and continued, "Do you really imagine you walk up there, asking everyone for his name and walk out of there without a bullet in your head?" she screamed now. She stared doubtful at him, waiting impatiently for an answer. She looked in his eyes, searching for any emotion in them but found nothing. So she took a step forward, and needed to_ _withstand the temptation of letting herself fall in his arms. "Eric.." she started and blinked away the tears in her eyes, "I can't lose you again for our job. Please don't do this to me again." She finished._

"_Cal," he started again and reached out for her arm again, sighing when she flinched away he continued, "You won't lose me okay? I'm here for you, I'm sorry." He said and reached out for her again, this time she didn't flinch and he took her in his arms. Silence filled the room for a moment and he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt, that he did this to her. "Cal, listen okay?" he said and made her look in his eyes."I know you don't understand but I feel like I need to do this." He said, and sighed heavily, "I won't get hurt, I promise." He finished and feared her reaction for a moment._

_She backed up, away from him. She took a few steps backwards and looked at him for a moment. "I don't understand you any more, you're right." She confessed and took an other shaky breath, "You know what Eric?" she paused for a moment, "-Do what you want!" she spat out."Do that what you think is right. I guess you are grown up enough to make the right decision." She said, tears formed in her eyes but she didn't care to blink them away this time. "Please leave now." She said with a haunt of plead in her voice, when a tear ran down her cheek. Turning her head away, so she didn't need to look at him when an other tear made it's way down her cheek._

_He ducked his head, and looked at the floor for a moment. "You want me to leave?" he thought out loud. "Calleigh, please understand.." he tried to explain but she cut him off mid sentence._

"_GO!" she screamed, "You are going to be late at work." She stated and he realized that she was right. He cursed inside that she was right. Damn, bad timing! She caught him off his thoughts with her next words, "I've tried everything Eric..but you won't understand." More tears streamed down her face now, "You promised it me that you would never hurt me again..but you do it anyway." She hissed, "Please, leave now." She begged again, and tried hard not to start sobbing. "Lock the door behind you." She said while turning around and walking up to their bedroom._

"_Cal.." he tried, and made an attempt to walk in her direction._

_She spun around on her heel, her face mixed with hurt and fury. "Don't Eric!" she threatened. "I have made everything for you. I let you in, showed you my real feeling and you.." she took a shaky breath, "-a-and you wouldn't do me this easy favor? To stop risking your life?" she let out a laugh, but stopped her fake laugh just after she'd started. "Seems like I really deceived myself in you. You are really not better than the others.." she said and did regret it at the same time. Her face froze, "Oh my God..Eric I..I didn't mean..-" she wanted to apologize but he stopped her._

"_No..-no I understand. Say it Calleigh!" he was the one who raised his voice now, "Tell me I'm a bastard." He yelled, "Tell me that I broke your little heart!" he screamed and came near her again, not caring that she made an afford to back away. But before she could do so, he grabbed her by the arm and just a second later he grabbed the other. He did squeeze with such a force that she couldn't held back a quit whimper. But he didn't care, he didn't even hear it. "You always act like you are the victim, getting hurt from everyone and then shutting out everyone! Do you think that's good? Do you really think that's an adult behavior?" he yelled and shocked her slightly, while talking. _

"_I do everything for you, because I love you Calleigh.." he said more calmly and let go of her, backed away by himself this time. "I'm trying my best to make you happy, to make you laugh. I'm trying my damn best not to hurt you like the others did, because you don't deserves this!" he said, and put his hands above his head, "But I'm failing every time. I'm just not enough for you, you deserve much better than me." He confessed, " Someone who's able to make you happy, the way you deserve it." He finished and tried to make eye contact to her again but she refused to look in his eyes, "Calleigh look at me.." he pleaded finally, but she wouldn't._

_She had backed up against the wall, pressing her body against it she led herself slid down the wall. Forgetting that Eric was still there, watching her. She touched her arm where Eric had hold her just s moment ago, and winced at the pain that shot through her body in this moment. New tears formed in her eyes, and she realized that he was right about his first statement. "Eric.." she called out softly, and finally looked up at him. "Y-You hurt me.." she said shocked and sad at the same time. "You never..-never did this before.." she thought out loud. She heard him coming towards her, reacted quickly and stood up. "No one did this except..except.." a tear ran down her cheek and she didn't felt strong enough to continue._

_He realized now too, his eyes widened and his gaze went to his shaky hands. "Oh my.." he started and looked up to her again, "I..-I didn't mean to-" he started to explain but she cut him off once more._

"_Go now!" She said firmly and sounded much stronger than she really felt. In this moment she heard her daughter calling out for her and she made her way upstairs and left Eric in the now dark living room._

She hadn't followed his movements 'til now, and was caught off her thoughts by his voice. "But don't worry, he will get the chance to watch us," he paused and searched for the right words, "-ah..-having fun." He finished and gave her a huge grin. It took her a while to understand what he had just said because her mind was still by the fight, that she and Eric just had. But before she could deepened her thoughts even more his voice caught her again, "I'm sure he will be absolutely desperate seeing you like this, after you both had such a _nice_ fight. Aren't I right?" he said, and gave her a smile. He turned his head back towards the camera that stood in the corner of her bedroom, directly facing the bed she was laying on. She hadn't noticed the camera standing there yet, and a second wave of panic settled in.

She cleaned her throat before speaking, "What-What are you planning?" she asked, not sure if taking her on tape and having some fun with her, were his only thoughts. He turned around to her and faced her for a moment, but then he just turned back and worked on the camera. She was just going to ask him again, when he finally turned around to her and walked up to her bed, once he reached the bed he climbed on top off her and stroked a strain of her hair out of her face. She flinched away, disgusted by his touch. "What do you want?" she tried again, her voice sounded much stronger now.

He smirked at her, "You will find out soon enough Calleigh." He simple said and wanted to continue but a familiar cry let him forget about this, and his face lighted up with joy from one second to the other. An evil grin made it's way to his lips and Calleigh froze, fearing once again his intentions. She had just one thought: _Kate_. She prayed inside that he hadn't heard it, -that he hadn't heard her crying out. She just hoped that Kate would be quit but all that didn't seem to get true.

"Mommy!" Kate cried out once again and Calleigh couldn't stop the fear that was showed on her face. "NO!" she whispered, "Please not my daughter." She pleaded, "You can do everything you want with me. I will do what you want but..but don't touch her, please.." she begged him. "I will do _everything_!" she spoke hastily, "-I..I won't put up a fight.." she promised, "But please leave her alone, she's just a kid!" she said, looking him pleading in his dark eyes. _God that couldn't be true!_

"Oh don't worry Calleigh," he laughed at her and climbed off her, "I have already my plans, just wait and you'll see soon enough." He said, and took a last glance at her, "I will be right back," he said, and turned to leave out of the door. She screamed after him but he wouldn't listen, he disappeared out off the door and in the dark hallway.

**_A/N:_** I wasn't sure whether or not to upload this story because of my other two storys. And I think this story is way too dramatic; I wish this would be an one-shot so I wouldn't need to worry about the second Chapter, 'cause to be honest I have no idea how to continue by now. I hadn't planned to put Kate in the drama too, so you will see what will happen. Something similar is happening in my life, so I wrote this today. I hope you like it; Please review and tell me what you think. melx3

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**|Chapter 2|**_

Calleigh struggled hard against the ropes on her wrists, she didn't care that it hurt badly. Blood was already tripling down her hands, and hit the pillow next to her. "Please!" She screamed out of breath, "Leave her alone!" She screamed when she didn't get an answer right away. A few tears had rolled down her cheeks, when she heard Kate crying out for her again. "noo.." she whispered in despair. She kept looking in the dark hallway, but she couldn't see anything. A few strains of light from her room made their way in the hallway, but she still couldn't see anything. She prayed to god that he wouldn't touch her, that he would leave her alone. Herself was one thing, she could handle that. She would be fine after a while. But Kate, she was just a kid. She was _her_ kid! She couldn't imagine what such a experience would do to a kid. To _her_ child!

.-

Kate was very scared when her Mum didn't appear by her calling. It was the third night that she hadn't slept well because her favorite teddy bear Josh was gone, and she couldn't find it. "Mommy!" she called out again, but didn't get an answer again. Her mind searched for an explanation that she wouldn't reply, and tried to remember if her Mum would work late today and her dad was going to take care of her. She was never alone, someone must be at home. "Daddy!" she called out, and waited impatiently for a response. Nothing. Slowly she was getting very scared but she wasn't going to give up before getting an answer for her question why no one answered at her callings. She pushed her sheets off of her and sat up in bed. She was about to get up when her door slowly opened and a man stood in the doorway. She figured out it must be her dad, "Daddy," she breathed, and walked towards him, "-Mommy won'tanswer me." She said, but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed it wasn't her dad, who was standing before her.

.-

An other tear ran down her cheeks when she heard her daughter calling out for her Dad this time. "Eric.." she whispered and couldn't stop a wave of tears which started to roll down her cheeks. She had been so damn stupid, so childish. God! She did love him, more than anyone else before. He was the perfect friend, the perfect man, the perfect husband. And he was sort of wrong with one thing, she was the one who didn't deserve him. He did deserve much better than her. He'd make breakfast for her every morning, how he cared about her while her pregnancy, how he played with Kate. He was just perfect! And now, -now she had ruined everything. She was the one who started this damn fight, and she was the one who screamed at him first.

But she'd overreacted, it was just too much for her at this time. Jesus, he grabbed her arm, -nothing more. Why'd she need to cry because of this, why'd she be that fury and emotional because of this. She wanted him, right now and right there. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and that he was right. She wanted to talk to him about this situation, in a calm voice. She didn't mean to scream at him and argue with him that way. She did understand him very well, but it was dangerous wasn't it? But her job was it too, and he wouldn't say anything about that too. Damn it! She cursed, she needed to talk with this Agent Tailor, it was all her fault and her assignment to make this ok again.

She shocked her head no. Kate was in danger, she needed to get free by any way. For Kate and for Eric! She tried hard to think for a way out of this, to protect her daughter. She was a CSI, she would find a way out of this wouldn't she? And then it hit her, she and Eric had told Kate what to do by an emergency. They told her what to do when the house is set in fire, the explained her what to do when someone strange is in the house, and they told her what to do in a situation like this. Them, Eric and her were CSI's so they knew about the dnger out there, they knew everything. Actually it was mostly Eric's idea to talk to her, another thing that made him to an awesome Dad. "Kate!" she called out, _"Pumukel!"_ she shouted, " You are in danger!" she shouted, "RUN!" she added a bit louder. She hoped that Kate would remember what they'd told her, not a long time ago.

.-

Kate backed abruptly back when she heard her Mum's words. She shocked her head in fear, and took another step backwards. The man who she thought was her daddy, was now coming towards her, hiding something behind his back. She hit the wall behind her, and tried to find a way out of this. She remembered the talk between her and her parents, remembered their words and felt the tears staring to form in her eyes. She was scared, scared of the man in front of her. Quickly she looked around, and her eyes stopped on the bathroom door that was leading from her room in the hallway. Taking one last glance at the man, who was just a few feet away from her by now, she ran as quickly as she could towards the door. She opened it quickly, and ran through the bathroom out in the hallway. "Mommy!" she screamed out, not knowing what to do. She heard the man following her, and tried to run faster.

She ran down the stairs not noticing the opened bedroom door from her parents. She just thought about the plan that was told her by an emergency. She ran through the living room, and stopped a second when she saw the phone. She stared at it, and quickly grabbed it when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She hesitated when she saw the door, actually she was told to run out the door and getting over to their neighbors but she had an idea, and she didn't want to leave without her mum. So she ran further into the kitchen, and cradled in one of the lower kitchen shelves. Quietly she closed the door, and hold her breath. She took a look at the phone in her hand and pressed speed dialing number two, 'Daddy'. She put thephone on her ear and waited for the telltale ringing on the other end.

.-

Eric was walking through the hallways of the department, walking over to trace in this moment. But his thoughts weren't by their case as they should be, they were by Calleigh. The whole night he had been unconsecrated and distracted. He just wanted to bring this case over with and heading home, hoping Calleigh wouldn't be angry at him. He hadn't meant this words, and especially he hadn't meant to hurt her. He hated himself for that. How could he possibly hurt the love of his life? Something was wrong with him, but before he could finish his thoughts his cell phone ran. He'd picked it up and didn't care to look at the ID. "Delko" he answered, and walked further in direction trace lab. It wasn't his day, and the whole situation was getting on his nerves. So he waited impatiently for an answer on the other end, "Hello?" he spat out again, but still no answer.

.-

Kate almost smiled when she heard her Daddy's voice, but it quickly faded when she heard footsteps outside and she held her breath again, hiding the phone behind her back. When the footsteps seemed to walk away, she put the phone back to hear ear, just to hear her Dad saying 'Hallo' a second time. "Daddy" she exclaimed , and afterwards followed a shaky breath. "Daddy, there's man in house, and.." she paused to take another breath, "and..I- I can't find Mommy." She explained, and pressed herself harder against the inside of the shelf. "Daddy, I'm scared," she whispered, and closed her eyes. "-an-and Josh's..s- gone." She said in a much sadder tone that anything else, hugging the phone, she waited for a reply.

.-

Eric stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that, his face turned white and his eyes showed pure shock. _No! _His mind screamed at him, his eyes loosed the focus at they were now just staring straight forward. A thousand questions ran through his head, and his brain tried hard to focus at one question at a time. "Kate, you said a man. Where's he?" he asked, and feared the life of his daughter for one moment. His mind slowly began to focus on the people who were walking past him, one of them was Horatio who immediately noticed something was wrong. Eric gave him a look and stared in his blue eyes, searching for comfort, -searching for hold for a moment. His face started to get some color back, and his mind seemed much clearer now too. He just focused on the conversation, on Kate.

.-

Kate held her breath again, and tried to hear some noises which could help her to answer the question. But she heard nothing. No footsteps at all, no voices. Nothing. She closed her eyes in despair, and opened them abruptly when she heard something. Something close, but she couldn't make out what or where it came from. "I..-I don't know," she said, "but somewhere close," she finished and couldn't stop a whimper that came from her mouth. "Daddy.." she half cried and half said, "I'm scared.." she said, and pushed her knees back up against her chest. "..-come a'get me?.." she asked and sounded as scared as the said she was.

.-

It nearly broke his heart, and all he wanted was kill this bastard who scared her like that and hug her as tightly as she needed it. But he needed to stay calm, to keep a clear head. But just when he decided this, another question shot through his head. _Where's Calleigh?_ His expression filled with fury but his eyes filled with sadness at the same time, and he had to control himself hard to hinder himself of slamming his fist right there and then in the wall next to him. "Kate listen," he started and continued quickly, "-still remember 'our talk'?" He questioned but was sure she did, so he wouldn't let her time to reply," Make your way to the front door and run over to Mr. and Mrs. Gardner. And stay on the phone, you hear me?" he said and hoped she would understand, that she would remember. He was about to add that she should take care, when he heard a scream that let his blood freeze in his veins.

.-

Calleigh was tied up in bed, and still struggled to get free when she saw a figure moving just outside her bedroom. She had screamed all along for him to stop, to leave her alone but he didn't listen to her, not at all. After she had commanded Kate to run for a second time, she tried to listen. Tried to listen to a noise, to footsteps, anything. But nothing, the house was completely filled with silence and it killed her not to know what's going on with her daughter. She kept consecrating to the ropes on her wrists and made no noise to listen at the same time. She just needed to get one had free, only one. She _had_ to get free! And then she heard it the scream. A scream full of fear mixed with pure shock. He eyes widened in fear and she found her eyes fixed on the door. Her breath got heavier when she heard footsteps on the stairs, and when she saw him enter with an unconscious Kate in his arms she completely lost it. "Kate!" she screamed out, when he once again closed the door behind him and walked in her direction.

.-

"Kate?" Eric brought out only in a small whisper. _No! _His mind screamed at him, "Kate!" he shouted in the phone much stronger this time_."Daddy's coming, sweetheart.."_ It took him a couple of minutes until he realized the line went dead, and it was then when he pulled the phone away from his ear and stared in disbelieve at it. Soon his desperation turned over in anger and he clenched his jaw. "H-" he puffed and his gaze met Horatios right away. He clenched his fist around the phone even more, "Something's wrong." He lifted his hands to his head and brought them to his head's sides, clutching it still in disbelieve, in misunderstanding. "Calleigh..she's.." he begun but he didn't even know what was wrong. Actually he had Kate on the line, "-and Kate..she's all alone..I.." he spoke, and shocked his head now. "I..-" he wanted to say something, just anything what would clear his mind. But Horatio cut him off.

"I understand." He simply said, and turned himself a bit, his left hand was on his hip and the other practically played with his sunglasses. "Let's go!" he mumbled, with a fury and a hectic voice when he slipped his sunglasses on and rushed down the hall, in direction elevator. Eric following right behind him.

**_A/N:_** _There will be one or two more Chapters, then this story will be finished; I promise! Sometimes I hate myself for being such a drama-freak. -Calleigh always need to suffer, and she's never happy with Eric, in none of my fanfictions. I'm sorry, but I'm also a fan from Happy Ends, so there's still hope guys!_ *Janne-I love you.x3

**TBC**


End file.
